Lyon
by Vextes the Twilight Master
Summary: A Lyon Eirika fic. Rated M for a reason. Review I command it! Not the best i could have done


Me: I do not own FE:SS, or its characters. I WISH I owned Marisa though 

Marisa! You sick bastard! critical

Me: arrhggh... on..acck...with...uughg...the...fic...

Marisa: Still alive? HHHAAAA!

Me: ;;

---------

Eirika was sitting near the window, thinking about Lyon, about what the Demon King had said after he had possesed his body. _Eirika, the women you wished to be with_. Had Lyon really wanted to be with her? It had been a year, and she still missed him and thought of him often, hoping, that through some miracle, he would someday come back. For that very reason she remained unmarried.

Today, she planned to ride through the city, to see how the people were doing, and to visit some of her friends.

---------

"Where am I?" said Lyon.

He had awoken, and he was lying in a cave. How he had survived the Demon King's clutch, he did not know. Perhaps, Eirika had suceeded in defeating the Demon King? He knew now that his actions were foolish- that his actions were the cause of the suffering of his people, and many others.Perhaps the Divine had given him another chance. Whatever the reason was for his life, he was grateful. It mean't that he could see Eirika and Ephraim once again.

He ventured out of the cave and found that he was in darkling woods. It was eerie, and quite. Then he heard it. The sound of footsteps, crunching on the leaves.

"Who is it?" said a slightly afraid Lyon.

"What are you doing here?" Inquired a mysterious voice.

"I awoke in that cave over there." said Lyon. "I don't know why, perhaps a higher power has granted me a second chance."

"Yes. I can sense it- the evil in you is gone." said Myrrh, revealing herself.

"You're the one that Ephraim had by his side, aren't you?" asked Lyon. "I wish to leave this forest- to see Eirika..."

"Then you may leave." said Myrrh.

---------

Eirika had finished her trip through the city, and decided that this was a perfect day to visit Myrrh in Darkling Woods.

As she was riding there, she saw a stranger in the distance. She saw him only briefly- she was already out of her view because of her horse. Eirika thought for a moment that the man she had seen looked remarkably like Lyon- she dismissed the thought, as much as she hoped and wished, she knew deep down that he was never coming back.

As she stopped at the edge of Darkling Woods, she saw Myrrh flying towards her.

"Hello Myrrh!" said Eirika.

"Hello Lady Eirika." said Myrrh. "I have some good news for you."

"What is the good news Myrrh?" inquired Eirika.

"Lyon- he's back. I know it may be hard to believe, but I just found him here a while ago, in one of the caves. He said he wished to see you again, and I let him go, because i could sense no evil in him." said Myrrh. "He is really back."

Eirika was overcome with joy, that stranger she had seen was Lyon, and he was coming for her!

"I saw a man while I was riding here, could he be Lyon?" said Eirika. "At first i shrugged the idea, but the resemblence, it was remarkable!"

"Yes, go to him Lady Eirika."

"Thank you Myrrh."

And with that, she rode off, to find Lyon.

---------

Lyon thought about the person that had rode by. Could that have been Eirika? He did not think it was worth the time to go back to Darkling Woods to check. If it was Eirika, he would just wait at the castle.

Lyon suddenly heard a voice call his name. He turned, and saw that it was that rider, and that the rider was indeed Eirika.

"Eirika... I-I"

"Lyon, oh how i missed you!" said Eirika as she embraced Lyon.

"Eirika, I've been looking for you," said Lyon, return the embrace. He could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Lyon? Is it true?"

"What is true, Eirika?"

"What the Demon King said, that I was the woman you wished to be with?"

"Yes Eirika, I love you."

"Lyon..." replied Eirika. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

Lyon rode back to Castle Renais with Eirika. He was filled with joy inside, Eirika loved him! He had always wished that she would, and now, she really did! He only hoped that Ephraim would not mind.

As soon as they stopped by the castle doors, Eirika rushed in.

"Brother! Brother!" said Eirika, as she ran through the main hall.

"What is it dear sister?" replied Ephraim. "I haven't seen you this happy in ages."

"You won't believe it, but, its Lyon! He's returned!" said Eirika, just as Lyon stepped into the hall.

"How do we know that you're not the Demon King?"

"Myrrh said that it was really Lyon, and not the Demon King, brother!"

"I trust Myrrh." said Ephraim. "Welcome back Lyon!"

"Thank you, my friends."

"I'll go prepare his guest room myself!" said a very happy Eirika.

"So, Lyon." said Ephraim after Eirika had left. "Do you intend on marrying my sister?"

"Ephraim, I love her, I truly do. And did you not see how happy she was?" replied Lyon.

"Very well then, Lyon. I will give rule of Grado back to you." said Ephraim. "They will once again have a King and a Queen."

"Does- does this mean that you will let me marry her?"

"Yes my friend." replied Ephraim. "Infact, if Eirika agrees to it, we will hold the wedding today."

---------

The wedding went as scheduled, and they were now married. Eirika's joy was too great to express, she still could not believe that she would be spending the rest of her life with the man she loved.

"Lyon, I'll lead you to your room." said Eirika.

"Ok, Eirika."

She lead him up the stairs, into a very elegant looking room. After he entered, she closed the door.

"Is this the right room? This room looks fit for a King." said Lyon.

"Thats because its my room." replied Eirika, as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Eirika..." said Lyon, right before he pulled her close to him, and kissed her.

Eirika could think of nothing else at the moment. There was only her and Lyon. She wished that this moment would never end, that she could remain in his embrace forever, kissing him.  
Eirika parted the kiss so that she could get some air, and noticed the desire in his eyes. She knew what he wanted, and felt more than happy to give it to him.

---------

Lyon tried to remove her nightgown, and found that she was being fully cooperative. He was aroused to find the she had nothing underneath. He then proceeded to remove his own clothing, and found that she too, was becoming aroused. As he pulled the covers over their nude forms, he asked her a silent question, and she replied by kissing him. It was a passionate kiss, and as she roamed his chest, his body, he slowly placed the tip of his member at the edge of her opening. She broke their kiss.

"Lyon, I can't stand it any longer, please..." said Eirika.

this was the permission Lyon had been waiting for. Without further ado, he thrust into her, and found that she was a virgin. She cried out in pain, and Lyon stopped.

"Eirika! Are you alright? Should I stop?"

"No keep going. The pain is gone now."

Their bodies rocked together, for a seemingly endless amount of time. With each shove, he felt the heat in his body rise. Eirika seemed to be enjoying it as much as Lyon, for she was moaning, and saying his name. They continued like this, until finally, unable to control it any longer, Lyon climaxed. This triggered Eirika, and she climaxed very shortly after.

Eirika fell asleep in Lyon's embrace, and he knew, that he would forever be happy.

---------

Me: That's that. I hope you enjoyed it.

Marisa: How's your wound bastard? runs finger along her blade

Me: Not again! oo


End file.
